User talk:DrakeyC
I've lured you here at last. *Evil chuckle* Wait, I'm not supposed to chuckle yet. PsiSeveredHead 01:53, 29 November 2007 (UTC) By the way, I moved Stewart's new characterbox to the infested section (so your work is still there... don't panic if you don't immediately see it). It'll look better once the article is finished. PsiSeveredHead 01:54, 29 November 2007 (UTC) On Zerg Broods... Unlike Terran forces (or Protoss forces in Brood War) we're never really sure which Brood is which. If a Brood has been wiped out, any other Brood that just happens to share the same color isn't the same Brood. (For instance, "Garm" came back, even though it was explicitly stated as having been wiped out. It's just an error in the way StarCraft names computer players.) PsiSeveredHead 23:04, 11 February 2008 (UTC) SC1 templates "Would I be allowed to find out the missing data and fill it in then?" Yes please. If you're getting data that can't be found in the editor, though, please show your work somewhere. (Just put it in the template's talk page and we'll find a way to reference it.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Try for stuff copied or extracted from the game. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade and Ability images A valiant and worthy effort! Just a few things, though (there are always a few things... :) ). First, categories. Terran SC1 upgrade icon images should go into Category:Terran_StarCraft_upgrade_images, and ability icon images into Category:Terran_StarCraft_ability_images. They are subcategories of Category: Terran StarCraft interface images. There should be similar categories for zerg and protoss. Naming. I think some of the more ancient images are using a fubared version of the naming convention (my fault, I'm sure.) Format should be __.. So something like CharonBoosters_SC1_Upgrd1.png. - Meco (talk, ) 04:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template coloration A while back, we changed the wiki's skin to dark, and this messed up some links. We use this template: Template:ColorIntLink to recolor links. You'll see it used in a lot of templates, actually, but hardly ever in the ability or upgrade boxes. It is used in the titles of some StarCraft II ability and upgrade boxes. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) It was easier to change the links than the templates themselves. There's a template to simply recolor text. It works with external links, but I don't think it works with internal links - it either messes them up, or the link color overrules the text color template. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Capitalization The wiki has a naming policy at MOS:NOUNS; in short, unit and building names are usually not capitalized. (Generally only air vehicles and some ground vehicles get capitalized names.) I just made a minor edit to the hatchery article after you did due to that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Scanning If you have a scanner, could you scan a picture of Michael Liberty from the Frontline series? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) A picture of Ghost Brother would be nice, actually. Maybe also Brother #2, but I think that should be it. (The Creep images I wanted are already on the wiki.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I could theoretically get those images too, also having the beta. However, I have low graphics settings... which actually means I don't know what images I want, since I don't know what the really cool stuff looks like. So I would suggest if you see a plain-looking page with lame-looking images, you could take pictures and put them up on the wiki. Although I wonder... could you get images of decals? (There is a decal article, but it's plenty plain without image support. And it doesn't help that I didn't win enough games to get access to all but the most basic decals.) But I don't know if you can see that in the editor. (I'm getting the Collector's Edition, so I should be able to get that special decal.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Volumes 3 and 4... so much to scan. *Volume 3: **War-Torn: A picture of Mutt, and of Randall with the psi-screen in his ear. ***Perhaps a picture of Colonel Davidoff. **Do No Harm ***The most important picture would be of the Gestalt without his helmet on. (There's two good pictures actually; the first one, and one near the end where he suddenly has a mouth.) **Last Call ***Probably doesn't need a picture, but we could get one of the Dominion colonel. **Twilight Archon ***Probably doesn't need a picture, but the Kassia crystal and the twilight archon near the end would be handy. *Volume 4: **Homecoming and Fear the Reaper: I'm pretty sure we have all the pictures we need. **Voice in the Darkness ***Actually getting a picture of the entity would be near-impossible, due to the size of the spread. But perhaps a partial scan would be fine. **Orientation: Pretty sure we have all the pictures we need. (There are better character pictures in Ghost Academy.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) As if that last long list wasn't enough, a few more: *Xy'tal (the Dark Templar who gets scarred in Voice in the Darkness) *Possessed Hassan or Morrigan (either is fine) *A psi-screen (Randall and Burgess from Do No Harm both wear them, but I think the former has a better picture, but whatever works) Thanks! PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cavalcade continues: I noticed you scanned a few images from Ghost Academy 1 (such as Sarco Angelini). I was wondering if you could scan a picture of Lagdamen (the female instructor) and Sergeant Hartley (the martial arts instructor with big eyebrows). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Images That is so cool! PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Please familiarize yourself with the ' ' before continuing to upload. - Meco (talk, ) 19:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I would prefer that you learn how to implement the policy. Exactly what part of it do you not understand? What part are you incapable of replicating, especially given the example I have set by renaming the images? - Meco (talk, ) 19:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) A game? They should have been tagged right from the get go. Contrary to popular belief, I cannot be everywhere at once all the time and things do slip. It would be right and proper for you to go back and explicitly add descriptions to all of those images. I will take your word for it that you did indeed scan them yourself, but the markers will stay until they are fixed. The wiki has a policy on images, their naming, their attribution, and all of that, and you are required to follow it. Just like any other policy. If you were adding unsourced information to articles left and right, I would be on your case just the same. If I am sounding ungracious, it is because I am extremely annoyed, because when users fail it falls on me to fix it. It is not, contrary to popular belief, a trivial thing to run damage control. And no matter how thankless or mindnumbing that task may be it is still, again contrary to popular belief, absolutely essential. I am not asking you to move mountains. I am not asking you to adopt something arcane which has not been done thousands of times before. I am simply asking for a little more care on your part, to help fight the state of disorganization that all wikis are always trying to return to by maintaining uniformity and implementing good practices. And of course, doing so will save me work as well. - Meco (talk, ) 20:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awkward Position Well, you could put info followed by if need be, if you can't recall which mission something took place in. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Crystals Good point. We could expand the crystal article (not make it a disambig), rather than make a new page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Armory Yes, we are planning on that. In fact, the only reason I hadn't worked on it before was I was going through the Behind the Scenes DVD. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Here. :) We need more upgrade boxes. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The only issue is needing to do up all those upgradeboxes/ability boxes. Making them is a little advanced, but if you feel up to it, please contribute. I'm working night shifts now, which leaves me less time to do things, but at least I get this weekend free, so it should all be done by then. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm sure I can handle it, I'm a newbie here but you should see the sorts of things I've done on the Final Fantasy Wiki. ;) Doreiku Kuroofangu 17:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Scans Actually no, I just hadn't answered because I hadn't thought about it. :) I could certainly use a picture of Infested Sandin Forst, but I'll have to think about any others. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) What happened? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bios You certainly didn't do anything wrong—you made some good edits. It's really a case of what makes me wary about such sections, that certain characteristics are open to interpretation. Unless there's an explicit statement from an official source (e.g. Blizzard), any observations should be succinct IMO, straight to the point and fairly general. This also prevents repetition of the biography sections-taking Tosh as an example, it's fair enough to say that the end justifies the means in his mind as per his conversation with Raynor, but it doesn't need a summary of the scene that it's from, which is better left to the biography. Something else to keep in mind is that personalities should be in-universe when possible. Again with Tosh, it's preferable to say he dislikes the Dominion during the Second Great War rather than SC2. So yeah. The edits were good, I just thought they needed trimming down a bit.--Hawki 10:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lab Notes Here's probably the best place: Laboratory (Hyperion). There aren't any lab notes there yet. I'm planning, at some point, to replace the "quick template" there with the individual upgrade descriptions anyway. An extra section for lore is more than welcome. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Re: Sandbox: That would be cool. Thanks. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That was fast. You were just waiting to post those? The format looks good as it is, although I wonder if we can put the info in thin boxes. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::The sandbox article is quite legible to me, it doesn't seem too small. It might be too plain, but the only way to "fix" that is to make templates for each entry, and that would make things smaller (templates on the right side of a page tend to get cut off a bit). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Moved it to StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Laboratory and made it official. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lab images Lab image icons would go under category: Terran StarCraft II ability images. I don't think more categorization is needed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Specters Thanks. I've read the whole book, but note-taking on it is really slow; the information density is high. I was hoping to be done by this Monday (a holiday here) but it seems I'll really only be starting then. Still hoping to have the major information down by BlizzCon start. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, cool. I'm not really in the mood for adding huge chucks of info, but I'll add bits and pieces as I find places for them. Doreiku Kuroofangu 18:12, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Swarmling vs Raptor I've heard from another contributor that the two images needed to be switched, but I haven't seen the proof. I'm going to need to add those sources to the image pages. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :The lore panel vid. Doreiku Kuroofangu 16:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sandbox We don't have a hero unit page, nor do we have a hero''ic'' unit page. I like what's in the sandbox so far. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:21, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Just a minor note, but units are usually not capitalized. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Check. Drake Clawfang (talk) 16:07, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank You No problem, man, I was curious why he was blanking you, glad to hear he's blocked! Oh, those wiki-dramas... Ja! CombatMagic (talk) 08:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) SC1/BW Mission Pages You can, but many, if not most, SC and BW missions already have pages. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Are you looking to do walkthroughs then? Yes, that's fine. There's a bunch for StarCraft II, of course :) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:24, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I first thought that the subarticles in the Episode articles should have the walkthroughs, but those turned out to be much smaller and more heavily lore-focused than I had though. The walkthroughs basically need their own pages at this point. Many wikis will have namespaces (eg Walkthrough/Backwater Station, or just Backwater Station (mission)) for this kind of organization. The Episode articles can probably be shrunk even further and be linked to both the walkthrough and lore articles. It does seem like the information might get repeated in three places, though. So maybe they need combining... ::In other words, the Episode articles are out of date, superseded by the StarCraft II mission format. To get closer to the SCII format, we need to rename the lore articles to the mission articles, and have the lore portion occupy the top part and the walkthrough portion occupy the next section. Let us know which you think is better, we just need to be consistent on this. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:43, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Posted this in regards to mission discussion.--Hawki (talk) 05:51, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::These are looking fantastic. I'm going to make a template so we can link all the missions together at the bottom of the page. ::::Please look at the naming policy. Unit names and races aren't capitalized. But that's a minor thing really. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::My bad. Thanks for the heads up. I don't know how to edit this page, could you do so to change the links to mission pages? I'll be working on them through the night to keep busy, if Ep I isn't done by morning it'll be done tomorrow night. DrakeyC (talk) 00:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I left an opinion about categories on Talk:Wasteland (mission), anyone second it? CombatMagic (talk) 01:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Re: Link templates. There isn't one for every unit, as not unit is split. Generally units got split if the pages got really long. Feel free to use a link template for every unit though. It's not hard to create a StarCraft I and II version of every unit page. (For small ones, they could just be redirects.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. Consider it done. DrakeyC (talk) 18:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) For the mission pages, if you're uploading an image of the map/area as a whole, it would go Name SC1 Map1.jpg (or png). Note that "SC1" is applied for BW material as well. So, for instance, take Wasteland. If it's of the area in general, it would go Wasteland SC1 Map1.jpg. If it's of a specific area however, it can vary. For instance, take the mission Norad II, supposing the crash site would be the image. Then it would be NoradIISCVGoliathBunker SC1 Game1.jpg That said, in cases where the titles are really long (see that very example), it would be fine to use Norad II SC1 Game1.jpg The three missions of Whispers of Oblivion are an example of this, where the mission screenshots show multiple units, but I've named them based on the mission itself.--Hawki (talk) 01:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Maps/Heroes Concerning map sizes, as far as I'm aware, the size of the image itself shouldn't matter, only that it is kept at an appropriate size within the template (200/250px). Only issue is that large images can take forever to upload if they're of a really large byte size - I've had that problem when uploading map images. Concerning the brood in episode II, there isn't a page. It's simply called "Zerg Swarm" within the mission score screens. I'm not sure what I'd call it either. Not "Kerrigan's brood," as during SC1, she didn't directly control it. She had her own forces during the Queen of Blades novel, but at that time period they're separate from the ones on Aiur. Concerning hero pages...maybe. There's a precedent for it at least with our Kerrigan page for how she appears in HotS specifically, but that's a special case due to her talent tree. I'm not sure if there's enough to work with - the average unit page can have info on the unit itself, and also strategies related to other units. Hero units are far more isolated. At the least, consult with Psi first on that one.--Hawki (talk) 09:41, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Check on all counts. DrakeyC (talk) 09:47, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Was going to say, generally I don't see a need to split hero pages like that. In StarCraft II, often each hero appearance has different stats. (Raynor was a hero three or so times in Wings of Liberty, and each time he had different stats. Kerrigan's stats were obviously markedly different between WoL and HotS, and her stats could be adjusted in the latter as well.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 18:02, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Would you be okay with splitting the unit portion (Eg Raynor in this mission, Raynor in that mission) or do you really believe each incarnation needs a new page? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:53, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::SCM Draft, if it's a site, can be the source. Blizzard Entertainment is given as the artist either way. ::::Heads up in that I'm overseas at the moment, so communication with me will be sporadic over the next week.--Hawki (talk) 11:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Ma'lash There's a lot of info from the preview. Is it available to download already? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:37, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :YES! I wonder why there wasn't an announcement on Blizzard's page? Ah well, will play over the weekend. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:05, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Images Ah, concerning very high-resolution images: those should be uploaded as JPEGs rather than PNGs. At such high resolution I think JPEG achieves adequate usability, and it's smaller (byte-wise) too. Just looking at one of the new uploads (the new Dylarian Shipyard map image), I think adequate usability (like being able to identify individual units) could be achieved with lower-res images (a 3+ MB, 2000x1300 pixel image strikes me as excessive), although perhaps not as low as the old versions. I leave the resolution to your judgement, but definitely convert them to JPEG. And you may find Template:Delete useful. :) (Which reminds me, I should take a look at the list of requested deletions.) - Meco (talk, ) 21:25, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Tighter writing for strategy prose I've found that using the phrase "the player", especially "the player should", tends to be redundant. If it's written, it's implied the player should be doing it or paying attention to it, etc.. For example, "the player should watch out for the clown with the pies" would actually be better if "the player should watch out for" was cut out entirely (all of that is implied simply by being included in the text) and the rest rewritten. I've tried my hand at tightening up Among the Ruins as an example. - Meco (talk, ) 12:06, July 22, 2015 (UTC)